<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wayward Warning by badly_knitted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610267">Wayward Warning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted'>badly_knitted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FAKE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimes &amp; Criminals, Detectives, Drama, Gen, Partnership, Police, Shooting Guns, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how successful they might be in their life of crime, some criminals wind up being their own worst enemies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wayward Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Theme Prompt: 034 – Warning Shot at fandomweekly.</p>
<p>Setting: After the manga.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Half the city had been on the lookout for this guy for the best part of two weeks; he was wanted in connection with a string of armed robberies, having held up liquor stores in all of New York’s five boroughs. But now he’d crossed paths with the detectives of the 27th Precinct, and this time he wasn’t getting away, not if they had anything to do with it.</p>
<p>He hadn’t actually been committing a crime when Dee had spotted him across the street while he and Ryo had been following leads on a completely unrelated case, although it had looked as if he might have been casing his next target, standing on the corner opposite a liquor store, casually smoking a cigarette. </p>
<p>Having unobtrusively made Ryo aware of the situation, Dee had headed in one direction while his partner sauntered off the other way, intending to come at their target from behind. Maybe their hastily concocted plan would have even worked if not for an errant gust of wind flipping Dee’s jacket back at just the wrong moment, revealing his shield clipped to his belt.</p>
<p>It would’ve been too much to hope that someone who’d been holding up liquor stores at gunpoint would have left his weapon at home. The moment the robber had made Dee as a cop he’d snatched his gun out of the waistband of his shabby jeans, bringing it to bear on Dee a split second before he could draw his own weapon from his shoulder holster. Then he’d grabbed for a woman who was just passing by, looping one arm round her throat and backing up against the wall behind him, using his hostage as a human shield.</p>
<p>The woman screamed, her bag of groceries tumbling to the ground, and everything spilling out. She started to struggle, then froze as she felt the cold barrel of the gun pressed to her temple.</p>
<p>“Drop your gun, pig, your partner too, then kick ‘em over to me! Do it or I’ll blow this nice lady’s brains all over the sidewalk! Ya wouldn’t want that, now would ya?”</p>
<p>Dee froze in his tracks but kept his gun levelled at the robber. “Shoot her and you’ll be dead before she hits the ground,” he pointed out.</p>
<p>“I’m not jokin’, I’ll do it,” the man snarled. Twitching his weapon away from the woman’s head briefly, he fired a warning shot straight up. “Just in case ya thought it was a fake, or not loaded. Lady gets the next one if you pigs don’t drop your guns right this instant and handcuff yourselves to that signpost over there!”</p>
<p>“Do it, Dee.” Ryo’s voice was surprisingly calm as he lowered his gun, placing it carefully on the ground.</p>
<p>Practically grinding his teeth in frustration, Dee reluctantly started to do the same when there was a strangely ominous creaking sound from overhead.</p>
<p>“What the…” The robber looked up, the hand holding the gun wavering slightly as he did so, tilting the barrel of the weapon upwards as well.</p>
<p>Ryo lunged forwards in a flying tackle, grabbing the hostage as the gunman released her, bringing his arm up in a vain attempt to shield his head as an ornate but badly rusted sign above where he was standing crashed down on him. His gun went off again as he fell, taking out a panicked pigeon in the process.</p>
<p>As Ryo checked the hostage for injury and did his best to calm her, Dee kicked the robber’s gun aside, dragged him out from under the fallen sign, flipped him facedown, and cuffed his wrists behind him. </p>
<p>“Travis Avery, I’m arrestin’ you for armed robbery, resistin’ arrest, public endangerment, destruction of private property…” He glanced at the deceased pigeon. “And one count of huntin’ without a licence. I’m probably forgettin’ a few things but I can always add them in when we get to the paperwork.” He dragged the bruised, dazed, and bleeding Avery to his feet. “Guys like you shouldn’t be allowed anywhere near a loaded weapon, you have the worst aim I’ve ever seen! Can’t even fire a warnin’ shot without almost killin’ yourself, and what did that poor pigeon ever do to ya?”</p>
<p>Having re-packed the shaken woman’s groceries, Ryo had gotten a plastic bag from one of the nearby shops; the unfortunate pigeon was now evidence and would have to be treated as such. How the lab guys were going to react to that was anybody’s guess.</p>
<p>Then again, as arrests went, this was one of the weirdest either detective had ever been involved in; their arrest reports were going to read like works of fiction. Strictly speaking it wasn’t even their case; they’d be lucky if it didn’t get laughed out of court, but they’d cross that bridge if and when they came to it. In the meantime they’d at least brought the string of liquor store robberies to an end, which wasn’t a bad day’s work.</p>
<p>Pigeon secured, and his weapon back in its holster, Ryo requested backup to guard the scene until the fallen sign could be collected and logged into evidence, and then the paramedics to take care of the hostage. They’d need a statement from her later but that could wait until she’d been treated for shock.</p>
<p>“How’re we gonna explain all this to the Chief?” Dee dug in his pocket one-handed, passing a set of keys to Ryo so he could bring their car around.</p>
<p>Ryo shrugged. “It’s really not that complicated; the suspect fired a warning shot and hit the overhead sign, which fell on him, at which point you cuffed him and read him his rights. The hostage only suffered minor injuries, and neither of us had to fire a single shot.”</p>
<p>Put that way it almost sounded perfectly logical.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>Dee gestured at the sealed and initialled plastic bag Ryo was holding. “And the pigeon?”</p>
<p>“Collateral damage.”</p>
<p>“Right. How come we always get the weird cases?”</p>
<p>Ryo quirked a wry smile. “Just lucky I guess.”</p>
<p>Whether that was good luck or bad, neither detective could have said.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>